I Dare You
by LoveTheLemon
Summary: "Blaine's brow furrowed again, and he turned away from Kurt, pacing quickly. Friend, mentor, protector, Blaine told himself, friend, mentor, protector. But something had changed. David's look had snapped something in him." Rated M for Mansex. Seriously.


**Title: **I Dare You

**Rated:** M (For hot Mansex)

**Summary: **"Blaine's brow furrowed again, and he turned away from Kurt, pacing quickly. _Friend, mentor, protector_, Blaine told himself,_ friend, mentor, protector_. But something had changed. David's look had snapped something in him..."

**A/N: **My first (real) smut. And man, I loved writing it. Hell, I just love these two. I hope you do too. [;

* * *

"Kurt, relax. It's just a lock-in." Blaine's sparkly hazel eyes swept over the Warblers' newest countertenor.

"Yes, relax, I should do that." Kurt kept his face stoic, but the white-knuckled grip on his favorite Prada bag betrayed nervousness. He had only been in Dalton for two months and it had been the craziest ride of his life. The school work was extensive and he worked even harder at being the best Warbler he could be, but the most difficult thing he had encountered was the dark-haired boy beside him.

Kurt knew he was in love with Blaine from the second he first saw him on the stairwell. Throughout the two months he had been boarding at Dalton, the two had become inseparable best friends, but every time it seemed like something more would happen, Blaine would get this look on his face and excuse himself, always the gentleman. Kurt was frustrated and confused, but he mostly just wished he knew how Blaine felt. Rejection from Blaine would mean emotional death for Kurt.

Blaine watched Kurt as he frowned at the floor, thinking. He wished he could read his mind, to somehow comfort Kurt. _I am his friend_, he told himself in his head, _I am his mentor_, _I am his protector_. That's what Kurt needed right now, a friend, mentor, and protector. And if that was the only way Blaine could be close to the beautiful boy beside him, so be it. Just as long as he got to be close. Every time Blaine looked into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes, he got that monstrous urge to blurt out his feelings, to tell Kurt that he was so in love with him, but he would just repeat his mantra and bite back the heavy words.

Tonight was the Warblers' lock-in, an event that happened every three months where all the Warblers were locked into the music wing of the building for the night, no directors allowed. It was supposed to be a bonding experience for the boys, especially with their newest member still being a little skittish around them.

When the two boys entered the practice room, a chorus of "Hey Blaine!" and "Sup Kurt!" greeted them. The boys were dressed casually, taking advantage of the lack of directors. Kurt sported spotless white pants, a lavender Donna Karan cashmere sweater, and a thin white scarf tied European-style around his neck. Blaine, following close behind, wore his favorite distressed jeans and a v-neck black t-shirt. He had neglected the hair gel because he knew Wes or David would just mess it up. They had arrived when the party was in full swing; there was a small group of boys playing Modern Warfare II in one corner, several individuals standing around and chatting, and a circle of boys on the floor, looking suspicious.

Blaine inclined his head and he and Kurt joined the circle. "Hey guys, just in time," Wes greeted them, "We've just started a game of truth or dare." Wes and David exchanged a glance, a devilish glint in their eyes.

Blaine groaned. "Really? I feel like I'm back in junior high."

"Well if you can't take the heat, get off the court," David challenged, crossing his arms. Blaine grumbled intelligibly but didn't move. Kurt's nerves were on end; he knew what those boys were capable of. He wished he hadn't left his bag on a chair; the soft leather would have been very comforting right about now.

"Blaine," Wes got right to it, "Truth or Dare?"

"From you," Blaine narrowed his eyes, "Truth would be safer." Some chuckles and a few calls of "chicken!" sounded, but Blaine just stared Wes down.

"Alright," Wes grinned, "What part of the body really turns you on?" The circle oohed and laughed, and Kurt flushed pink, eyeing Blaine out of the corner of his eye. This was something Kurt was _very_ interested in.

Blaine fixed his eyes on a piece of fiber on the carpet and cleared his throat. "The neck," he mumbled, "That's all you get." The boys sounded their disappointment, but Blaine just cleared his throat again and glanced at Kurt. Just for a second. Then he turned to David. "David, Truth or Dare?"

David chuckled. "Truth," he said challengingly.

Blaine raised one eyebrow. "What's the most embarrassing place you've ever jacked off?"

Now David turned red and the circle started laughing. David let out his breath and said quickly, "Girlfriend's parents bathroom it was one time and no one came in okay?" Kurt chuckled along with the other boys and relaxed a bit more, all too soon.

"Kurt," David gave Kurt a Cheshire Cat smile, "Truth or Dare?"

Kurt considered this. If he chose truth, they would make him reveal some horrible embarrassing secret in front of Blaine that might affect how he saw Kurt. On the other hand, choosing Dare would most likely result in him being put in an awkward position. But at least he could blame whatever they made him do on the darer. Plus, it would be a really ballsy move, and might get Blaine's attention. Resolved, Kurt smiled angelically and answered, "Dare."

Almost comically, each boy's jaw dropped at the same time. Their newest shyest member had just accepted a dare from David? Even Blaine looked over at him, surprise lighting up those pretty hazel eyes. Kurt just leaned back as if to say, "That's right. I said it."

David's grin was slow this time. "Alright, tough guy," David started. Kurt was mentally preparing himself to have to do something sexual to Blaine. He knew he wasn't all that subtle, and the boys were smart enough to know that Kurt liked him. But to everyone's surprise, David said, "You have to kiss James." James was a sandy-haired Baritone across the circle from him. He wasn't one of Kurt's friends, and he was very straight.

"David!" James whined, "No offence Kurt, you seem like a really great guy, but I have a girlfriend and really, David!"

"None taken," Kurt said, eyes wide. "I'm just as thrilled about it as you are." Kurt swallowed and tried not to look at Blaine. "Let's just get this over with." The two crawled to the center of the circle and shared a very awkward, very short, closed-mouth kiss. Kurt retreated back to his spot, face burning, and had to glance at Blaine. Something unreadable was in those sparkly eyes of his, and Kurt's brow furrowed.

Blaine was going to kill David. David, one of his closest friends, had to know that Blaine at least liked Kurt. They had known each other for years, there was no way that wasn't directed at him. Blaine glowered at David and David just raised one eyebrow as if to say, "You want him to yourself? Do something about it." Blaine rose from the circle and mumbled, "I need to get some water," before stalking out into the hallway.

Kurt's blue eyes followed Blaine out, concern in the forefront of his mind. But he remembered it was his turn and turned to the tan bass with a buzz cut. "Bradley, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Bradley was smart.

"If given the chance, would you make out with Katy Perry in front of Russell Brand?" Kurt rattled off, mind no longer in the game.

"Hell yeah!" he said, "I would plow her like a cornfield, screw Brand!" The game dissolved into a discussion of how hot Katy Perry was. Kurt, thankful for the excuse, went to find Blaine.

Kurt found Blaine sitting against a wall, curly dark head in his hands. "Blaine?" Kurt called cautiously.

Blaine's head shot up and Kurt saw that expression on his face, mad rage mixed with regret furrowing his brow and darkening his eyes, but it almost instantly it dissolved into relief. "Kurt," Blaine stated and pushed himself to his feet.

"Are you okay, Blaine? You left the room like a bat out of hell." Kurt stepped forward slowly, apprehension making him stiff.

Blaine's brow furrowed again, and he turned away from Kurt, pacing quickly. _Friend, mentor, protector_, Blaine told himself,_ friend, mentor, protector_. But something had changed. David's look had snapped something in him. Kurt was beautiful, talented, and an amazing person… What was stopping anyone from going after him themselves? David was right. If Blaine wanted to be his best friend, his truest mentor, his strongest protector, he was going to have to be honest. He was going to have to tell him, no matter what the consequences.

Blaine stopped pacing but faced away from Kurt. How to say it? "Kurt," he started again, "I really need to tell you something." He turned to face Kurt.

Kurt's clear blue eyes were wide, and very afraid of what the curly-haired boy in front of him was going to say. Out of the corner of his eye, he made sure the wall was close to his back, just in case he passed out.

Blaine clasped his hands tightly behind his back. "Kurt, you are my best friend. And best friends are not supposed to be possessive." He stepped forward, still not looking at Kurt. "But when I saw you and James kiss, I felt _very_ possessive. Of you." He finally met the countertenor's eyes. "That kiss felt wrong, with every fiber of my being I know that James should not kiss you because…" he paused and swallowed. "Because I want to be the only one that does that."

Kurt's eyes widened a bit and he blinked. "You… you want to kiss me?" Kurt felt tingles up his spine and he got goose bumps. Blaine only said these things in Kurt's dreams.

Blaine chuckled and stepped closer to Kurt, who felt the small of his back come in contact with the wall. "Kurt, I _need_ to kiss you. I need it like I need oxygen. That's been one of my biggest dreams since I first laid eyes on you." As if to emphasize his point, he let his eyes roam over Kurt's body, from the tiny strip of pale skin where his sweater didn't quite meet his belt to his smooth pink lips to his beautiful sparkling blue eyes. "Kurt," Blaine took a breath and stepped very close to Kurt, almost touching him, faces mere inches apart and said those words he had been longing to. "I'm in love with you."

Kurt barely believed it, his eyes wide, his mouth open in a small "O". Time seemed to slow down as he looked into Blaine's hazel eyes, wondering in his mind if he really was dreaming again.

Blaine broke eye contact and looked down, but did not move away. "I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, but I wanted you to know I still want to be your best friend. Because that's what you need: a best friend. And you don't have to worry about me making a move, or jump-" but he was silenced by the countertenor's lips colliding with his own, hot and passionate, like he had dreamed.

Kurt pulled away and it was Blaine's turn to look wide eyed and open mouthed. "Blaine, you're the smartest guy I know, but you can be really thick sometimes." A look of confusion swept over Blaine's features but Kurt kept going. "I've wanted to do that since I heard the first word out of your mouth. I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you. And I'll be _damned_ if I'm only allowed to call you best friend." And with that, he pulled Blaine by his shirt back to him and kissed him for all he was worth. One of Blaine's well defined arms wrapped around his waist and the other hand cupped his pale cheek. Their lips crashed together, tongues swirling around each other with the force of two months of sexual tension.

Then Kurt surprised Blaine again. He broke the sultry kiss and moved his mouth down Blaine's jaw, planting open mouthed kisses until he reached his neck. He twined one hand in Blaine's silky curls and brought his mouth down right below Blaine's ear. The result was instantaneous; Blaine let out a growl and pushed Kurt against the wall, both hands finding Kurt's slim hips. Kurt sucked and nipped at the soft skin of Blaine's neck, eliciting a shudder and a moan from the dark haired boy. Blaine felt his pants get increasingly tighter, but this thought wasn't important enough to penetrate the cloud of pleasure around him.

Kurt felt Blaine's arousal as their hips ground together and became painfully aware that the tight pants didn't help his own situation. He knew what he wanted as Blaine ground his hips more, drawing a small whimper from the countertenor's lips. Blaine once again crashed his lips into Kurt's, but Kurt was two steps ahead. He broke the kiss and said breathlessly, "I need to go get something. Wait for me in an open classroom?"

Blaine growled again, not releasing Kurt's hips. "Do I have to let go of you?" Blaine asked desperately.

Kurt smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Not for long." And with that, the blue-eyed boy was jogging down the hall towards the practice room.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair and inhaled deeply. _Keep your urges in check, Blaine Anderson_, the voice in his head told him firmly. _You will not jump that poor boy_. Blaine nodded to himself and looked down at the obvious protrusion from his jeans, feeling quite embarrassed. He walked down the hall quickly, and to his relief, found no one in the Warblers' Common Room. He opened the big oak door and propped it open, hoping Kurt would find it. A part of him wanted to sit down and absorb what had just happened, but the bulge in his pants told the part of him to shut the fuck up, because this is what he had been waiting for.

Kurt, cheeks red and breathing hard, pulled his sweater down to hide his obvious excitement and entered the room occupied by the Warblers. He grabbed his precious Prada bag off a chair and glanced at David. David winked and smiled. Kurt shot him a glare, but it dissolved into a smile. "Thank you," Kurt mouthed, and David nodded. Kurt flew out the door and set out to look for Blaine for a second time that night.

He found Blaine in the Common Room, pacing again. Before he could open his mouth, Blaine said, "Kurt, I'm so sorry."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "Why in the world are you sorry?"

Blaine pointedly looked down at his pants, then back up at Kurt. Kurt realized his sweater was still pulled down and yanked it up a little. Blaine's eyes went wide and Kurt smiled. "Kurt, you deserve to be treated like a king," Blaine swallowed, trying to ignore his erection. "So before any more time goes by, I want you to be mine. I want to go on dates with you and hold your hand in the hallway…" his breath caught at the countertenor's joyful expression. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt dropped his bag and threw his arms around Blaine's neck, whispering, "Blaine Anderson, you are the cheesiest man alive. Nevertheless, I would love to be your boyfriend." Before Blaine could say anything, he pressed a quick kiss to his neck and pushed him backwards. Blaine landed on a couch and pulled Kurt on top of him, the younger boy straddling him. Kurt's cheeks flushed as their lips crashed together again, Blaine's hands roaming almost far enough to Kurt's liking.

Kurt knew what he wanted. Strategically, he moved his hands to Blaine's waist (which was quite hard, considering he was straddling Blaine) and bit down on Blaine's neck, the curly-haired boy moaning low in his throat. Then in one quick motion, Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt off of him and tossed it to the floor.

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat as he caught the mischievous glint in Kurt's baby blue eyes. "Kurt, we shouldn't do this." His breathing was rapid and he was very aware of how much his statement contradicted the bulge in his pants.

Kurt paid him no attention, instead tracing the lines of Blaine's very nicely defined abs with one pale finger. "Why not?" a tiny pout formed on Kurt's lips.

_God, that's adorable_, Blaine thought. "I don't want to take this too-" Kurt's hand darted up and pinched Blaine's nipple. "Jesus, Kurt," Blaine's hips thrusted upwards a little and he tried to breathe deeply. He gripped Kurt's hips with his hands.

Kurt, never breaking eye contact with Blaine, loosened and removed his scarf. Tantalizingly slow, he leaned forward and whispered into Blaine's ear, "I do."

_So fucking hot,_ Blaine's mind was fogging. That rough edge in Kurt's murmur send an electric current straight down his spine into the throbbing bulge in his pants. Without thinking, he pushed Kurt's arms up and removed the sweater. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's back and brought one rosy nipple to his mouth, sucking hard.

Something between a whimper and a moan escaped Kurt's lips as he grabbed fistfuls of Blaine's curly hair. Both boys' skin was feverishly warm, and Kurt brought Blaine's head up to crush his lips against Blaine's again. Kurt pinched and rolled Blaine's nipples again, the older boy moaning into Kurt's mouth. Kurt's hand dropped, traced the soft, dark trail of hair from his belly button downwards, and brushed his growing erection.

Blaine's eyes flew open and he made a choked, panicky noise. "Kurt, we really need to stop, I didn't bring any, uh, supplies." Kurt broke the kiss and looked at him. "I don't have condoms or lube because if I did I would have jumped you by now…" The dark-haired boy blushed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and got off Blaine, reaching for his bag. Blaine whimpered at the space where Kurt used to be, wishing he was back. "Why do you think I got my bag?" Kurt swiftly pulled out a condom and a little bottle of lube and held them up for Blaine to see. "I've been prepared, just in case," Kurt grinned and Blaine smiled affectionately.

Kurt stood to walk back to the couch, but Blaine stood and met him halfway. Blaine took the countertenor's face in his hands very carefully, like he was holding something that could break at any moment. "We don't have to do this. We're both virgins, I know, and I'll still love you if you're not ready." His thumb stroked Kurt's flushed cheek reassuringly.

Kurt smiled. "I've waited months, Blaine Anderson, don't cockblock me now." He slipped his arms around Blaine's waist and kissed him slowly. Not breaking the kiss, he unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's jeans, letting them fall to the floor.

Suddenly, Blaine pulled Kurt's hips into his own with a little growl, their erections rubbing together and sending sparks up the two boys' spines. Blaine made quick work of Kurt's tight pants and they joined Blaine's jeans on the floor. He cupped Kurt's round ass and squeezed. "Blaaaaine," Kurt moaned, and that was the sexiest thing Blaine had ever heard.

Blaine lifted Kurt and he wrapped his legs around him, lips still crashing together. Blaine gently laid Kurt down on the couch, their erections still pushed roughly into one another. Kurt tugged at the waistband of Blaine's boxers, which Blaine removed.

Kurt gulped. Blaine was huge. The realization that he was about to be in a lot of pain washed over him, and in a more panicked voice said, "Blaine!"

Blaine immediately heard the note of urgency in Kurt's voice. "What is it, baby? We can stop." He rubbed soothing circled with his thumbs on the countertenor's hips.

"No, I want to do this, it's just…" Kurt blushed crimson, "You're uh, really big."

Blaine chuckled and pressed his lips to Kurt's. The kiss grew rough again, and Blaine pulled off Kurt's boxer-briefs. He took in the sight of Kurt's throbbing length and had the overwhelming urge to touch it. Kurt watched Blaine bring a finger up to his head and draw a quick line down to his balls.

"_Jesus fuck, Blaine!_" Kurt gasped. His whole body was hot and he writhed under the curly-haired boy. "Blaine, oh god Blaine, I need you in me _right fucking now_." Blaine stopped moving his hand and Kurt whimpered.

Blaine slicked his middle finger with lube and rimmed the countertenor's hole. "Tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop," he reassured him. Kurt nodded and willed himself to relax. Blaine slowly pushed his finger inside Kurt, whose eyes flew open. Blaine froze, barely breathing.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulders and let out a breath. "Keep going," he whispered. Blaine withdrew the finger and pushed it back in, agonizingly slow. After a few more pumps, Kurt started moving his hips, his breathing becoming uneven. Blaine added a second finger and began scissoring and stretching Kurt. Kurt moaned low in his throat and begged, "Blaine, please, more, faster!" Blaine added a third finger and brushed a small bundle of nerves. Kurt threw his head back and squeezed Blaine's shoulders. "_Blaaaaaaine_," Kurt whined. Blaine thought he might come right then and there, that noise was so hot.

"Fuck, Kurt, you're so tight," Blaine said roughly, fingers pumping in and out of Kurt.

Kurt moved a hand up to Blaine's face and pushed his head up to look him in the eyes. "Blaine," he gasped, "Please get in me, fuck, I need you in me right now."

Blaine withdrew his fingers and Kurt whimpered from lack of contact. Blaine quietly rolled a condom onto himself and covered it with lube. "One more time," he said, lining up with Kurt's entrance, "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded. "I love you," he said to the curly haired boy perched over him.

"I love you too." Blaine pushed himself inside of Kurt and froze. _Oh my god, _he thought_, I'm having sex with Kurt Hummel_. The thought made his length twitch inside of Kurt.

Kurt grimaced at the full feeling. Blaine really was enormous. But _holy shit_ he was having sex with Blaine Anderson. This was the best day of his life. After a tense ten seconds, Kurt commanded, "Move."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He withdrew almost completely, then pushed back inside him, balls deep. After a few thrusts, Blaine struck gold. Or rather, hit Kurt's prostate.

"_Blaaaaaine ooohhhh fuck yes oh god Blaine_," Kurt moaned and dug his nails into Blaine's shoulders.

"God Kurt you're so fucking tight," Blaine grunted as he watched the expression on Kurt's face. Those noises and that face Kurt was making was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He forced himself not to finish there, and instead, leaned forward to capture the countertenor's lips in his. Kurt moved his hips in time with Blaine, humming and moaning into Blaine's mouth.

Both boys felt pure ecstasy, finally being able to truly be with the one they had loved for so long. They felt tingled rack their entire bodies. Instead of their minds being numb, they were sharper than ever, taking in the feel, the look, even the smell of each other. A wave of love, blind love and adoration swept over them, bringing them to their peak.

"Blaine!" Kurt moaned, and buried his head into Blaine's neck, the force of his orgasm rendering him speechless.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped, Kurt's sudden tightening sending him over the edge.

The two collapsed, Blaine on top of Kurt. Kurt brushed Blaine's sweaty curls out of his eyes and gently kissed his jaw, then his neck. Blaine traced a little pattern on Kurt's waist.

"I love you," they murmured to each other.

David knocked on Blaine's dorm room door. There was a bump and a little "Ow," from Blaine, and a few seconds later he opened the door. "Can I come in?" David asked. Blaine nodded, padding back to his bed and sitting cross-legged at the top of it.

"What's up, David?" Blaine said to one of his closest friends.

David surveyed the room. Blaine was alone, dressed for bed already in his Harry Potter pajama pants, no shirt. "So, about Kurt…" Blaine smiled to himself and shook his head. David continued, "I saw you holding his hand this morning before third period. Does that mean my plan worked?"

Blaine's brow furrowed. "What plan?"

David grinned wickedly. "I knew you would be way too jealous to watch James and Kurt kiss, and maybe that would snap you into doing something about it." Blaine's jaw dropped and David laughed. "So what, Kurt came to find you and you two made out or something?"

It was Blaine's turn to laugh. "Or something, yeah."

"But you two are together now?" David asked.

Blaine smiled and said, "Yep!"

"About time," David mussed up Blaine's hair.

"Hey, quit it!" Blaine tried to fix his hair. David just chuckled and strode back to the door.

"And you're happy?" David asked.

Blaine smiled. "More that I've ever been."

David nodded and stepped out of the room. "Night, Blaine." The door clicked shut.

Kurt stepped out of the closet, clad in only a pair of sweatpants. "I love it when you're cheesy." Both boys grinned and Blaine pulled Kurt down to kiss him again.

* * *

**Gotta love the lemon. 3**


End file.
